


Winter

by DaniTsubasa2



Series: Elementary [9]
Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance, Trauma, amizade, familia
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:47:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26412118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniTsubasa2/pseuds/DaniTsubasa2
Summary: Dois anos após o sequestrador de Kitty ser colocado atrás das grades, ela resolve os problemas deixados em Nova Iorque com sua partida e volta a trabalhar na cidade como parceira de Sherlock e Joan, que agora estão casados, e viver com eles no sobrado. Mas um dia a garota simplesmente desaparece e Sherlock e Joan recebem uma informação de Gregson que os faz congelar.*Apesar do foco dessa fic ser Kitty, a fic também é JoanLock.
Relationships: Joan Watson (Elementary) & Kitty Winter, Sherlock Holmes & Joan Watson (Elementary), Sherlock Holmes & Kitty Winter
Series: Elementary [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919581





	1. O bilhete borrado

**Author's Note:**

> Elementary e seus personagens não me pertencem. Pertencem a Robert Doherty e a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.
> 
> *Essa história também foi publicada por mim no Nyah Fanfiction.

Sherlock levantou-se com as batidas insistentes na porta. Baixas e cautelosas, mas insistentes. Deixou a cama devagar para não acordar a esposa e procurou rapidamente por sua camisa e a vestiu, abrindo a porta em seguida.

– O que houve, Kitty? Muito cedo pra se levantar num dia em que não temos nenhum caso...

– Eu sei, é que... Levantei cedo e vi que há um entregador na porta lá embaixo. Acho que são seus cadeados. Está mesmo aumentando a coleção?

– Sim, fechaduras novas que ainda não tive o prazer de arrombar. Se for atender a porta, leve seu spray de pimenta. Não é porque você tem 21 anos agora e trabalha novamente como consultora que eu e Joan vamos descuidar de você.

– Ela ainda está dormindo?

– Sim.

– Não vai acordá-la?

– Hoje não. Tivemos uma noite muito agitada ontem – ele falou com um sorriso travesso.

– Ok, eu não quero que conte os detalhes disso – ela falou enfaticamente quando Sherlock reprimiu uma risada.

– É melhor correr antes que o entregador desista.

– Certo.

A garota desceu as escadas. Sherlock a olhou até que desaparecesse e voltou para dentro quarto, verificando o entregador pela janela. Kitty ainda não havia chegado lá, mas se tranquilizou ao ver que se tratava do entregador de sempre e voltou para a cama para sentar-se ao lado de Joan. Ela dormia serenamente usando seu calção cor de rosa e a camisa de Sherlock que dizia “I am not lucky, I am good”. O inglês passou longos minutos perdido admirando a beleza de sua mulher enquanto afagava seu cabelo longo, deslizando a mão para acariciar seu rosto. Só então ela reagiu, pondo a mão sobre a dele num aperto suave, ainda sem abrir os olhos.

– Bom dia... – ela falou baixinho.

– Bom dia, querida.

Deitou-se ao lado da chinesa e a puxou para ele enquanto a beijava longamente, sentindo-a enlaçar seu pescoço enquanto as mãos dele passeavam em suas costas. Separam-se uma eternidade depois tentando recuperar o oxigênio.

– Pare com isso ou não vamos sair daqui hoje – ela riu, finalmente o encarando – Nunca dormi tão bem. Mas estou com fome e quero tomar banho e caminhar um pouco. Sabe que eu amo você e que agora não há mais barreiras entre nós. As últimas horas foram maravilhosas e foi só um de muitos momentos.

– Eu te amo, Joan – sorriu para ela antes de beijá-la novamente – Vamos nos levantar então. Adoraria ir com você.

Estavam no começo do inverno e apesar do ar gelado, os dois ainda caminhavam pela manhã enquanto o frio fosse suportável. Os dois levantaram-se e arrumaram o quarto, e após tomarem banho e se aprontarem para o dia Sherlock procurou por Kitty em seu quarto, não a encontrando.

– Kitty!

Sem resposta ele desceu as escadas, com Joan em seu encalço.

– Ela saiu?

– Não... Antes de você acordar ela passou no quarto pra dizer que tinha um entregador na porta. Eu conferi pela janela e era o entregador de sempre. Ela devia estar de volta. Veja... É a caixa que chegou.

Sherlock caminhou até a mesa e abriu a caixa rapidamente, despejando seu conteúdo na superfície de madeira.

– São realmente meus cadeados. Mas onde ela está? – Olhou em volta e começou a correr pelos cômodos junto com Joan, não encontrando Kitty em lugar nenhum.

– Sherlock!!

Ele correu para a porta de entrada vendo que Joan tinha um papel nas mãos. Parecia um bilhete.

– Ela disse que decidiu caminhar de repente e que vai voltar logo. Isso é estranho... Nós acertamos que ela nos avisaria pessoalmente quando fosse sair ou deixaria um bilhete embaixo da nossa porta. Foi realmente ela que escreveu, mas algumas letras estão meio tortas. Acha que isso pode ser uma imitação?

Sherlock tomou o bilhete das mãos de Joan ao verificar que o casaco de Kitty não estava pendurado com os outros.

– Não... As letras não estão só tortas. Ela estava chorando quando escreveu isso.

O britânico mostrou a Joan algumas letras onde a tinta começava a embaçar e no momento seguinte escancarou a porta do sobrado, olhando em todas as direções e não notando nada de anormal.

– Ligue pra, Kitty – ele pediu sentindo um pânico se formar dentro de si.

Joan telefonou enquanto Sherlock descia as escadas da porta da frente para procurar alguma coisa no chão. Havia chovido e apesar de ainda não estar nevando, havia lama no chão.

– Ela não atende, Sherlock.

Imediatamente ele puxou o próprio celular do bolso e ligou para Gregson.

– Que bom que ligou pra cá – o capitão disse do outro lado da linha – Já estava discando o seu número. Acho que deve saber imediatamente. Del Gruner fugiu da cadeia esta madrugada.


	2. Pegadas

Sherlock ficou mudo, deixou sua mão cair e desligou o telefone sem conseguir dizer nada a Gregson. Seus olhos se arregalaram, lembrou-se de tudo que Kitty havia passado sete anos atrás, lembrou-se de Joan voltando ao sobrado com os braços marcados por hematomas e sentiu seu sangue ferver de preocupação e raiva.

– Sherlock?! Que olhar foi esse? O que aconteceu? Quem era no telefone?

Ele não conseguiu responder imediatamente. Apenas fez um sinal para que Joan não descesse os degraus e correu pela frente do sobrado analisando a lama no chão.

– Só hás dois tipos de pegadas aqui, nenhum sinal de alguém ter sido arrastado. Uma trilha sai da nossa porta, mas a outra vem e volta e desaparecem no asfalto. E tenho certeza que a que sai é do sapato que Kitty estava usando. A outra também tenho certeza que é do carteiro que sempre vem aqui.

– Está dizendo que o carteiro pode ter sequestrado Kitty?!

– Não, Joan... Gruner fugiu esta madrugada.

******

Meia hora depois estavam na delegacia morrendo lentamente de preocupação enquanto Gregson fazia ligações e mandava policiais para alguns lugares. Ele desligou e encarou Sherlock e Joan.

– Gruner fugiu por volta das quatro da manhã, subornou um agente, matou outro e causou um pequeno incêndio em um dos locais da penitenciaria para desviar a atenção enquanto fugia. Saindo de lá, parece que andou por alguns quilômetros e passou horas por aí até amanhecer, que foi quando perceberam sua falta, detiveram o agente subornado e encontraram o corpo do segundo.

– Alguma informação sobre o correio? – Joan perguntou.

Um dos carteiros saiu de manhã bem cedo pra fazer suas entregas, um dos destinos dele foi a casa de vocês. O pessoal da agência não notou nada de anormal quando ele partiu, estava sozinho e sempre foi um funcionário confiável.

– Disso não tenho dúvidas – Sherlock falou – Mas eu não acho que tenha sido ele.

– Qual é sua teoria? Nada encontramos além de um par de pegadas e nada de digitais além das que você confirmou que são de Kitty.

– O par de pegadas que ia e voltava eram indiscutivelmente dos sapatos que o carteiro sempre usa, mas notei uma alteração no modo de caminhar. Eu não o reconheço, mas não era o nosso entregador de sempre que caminhou até a porta pra entregar o pacote à Kitty.

– E o mais estranho é que procuramos por toda parte pelo spray de pimenta dela. Provavelmente ela não o usou, mas também não o deixou pra trás – Joan lhe disse.

– Se Gruner quer uma vingança ele vai fazer tudo pra não deixar rastros, mas felizmente ele não é bom em cometer crimes perfeitos, como você já provou encontrando duas evidências.

Gregson interrompeu a conversa para atender um telefonema e após alguns segundos o desligou.

– A van do correio é rastreada por satélite. Apesar de saber disso, ele deve ter decidido arriscar. Quer dizer que pretende agir rápido. A van foi encontrada vazia alguns quarteirões antes do Zoológico Bronx. Não sinais do entregador ou de alguém mais. Estão procurando, mas não acharam nada até agora. Sugiro que vocês dois corram para lá.

******

50 minutos atrás...

Kitty se dirigiu à porta da frente para atender o carteiro, mas o que viu ao abrir a porta fez sua alma congelar e sua respiração parar. O pobre homem estava amarrado e amordaçado jogado dentro da van. Um homem com o rosto coberto por uma touca com buracos para olhos, nariz e boca arrancava os sapatos do pobre carteiro e os calçava. Suas roupas eram estranhas, pela combinação totalmente absurda de peças Kitty deduziu que haviam sido roubadas de algum varal sem vigilância. Tateou o bolso da calça para apanhar seu spray de pimenta quando o estranho se virou lhe apontando uma arma, mas o que fez Kitty entrar em choque foram seus olhos. Aqueles olhos monstruosos que ela tanto odiava. Sentiu seus olhos se encherem de lágrimas e pensou em gritar por Sherlock ou Joan, mas ele atiraria e olhar para cima lhe daria a localização dos quartos. Tentou pensar, mas não vinha a sua cabeça, tentou recuar, mas ele apontou a arma diretamente em seu rosto.

– Se gritar ou voltar pra dentro vai haver uma chacina aqui hoje. E se pegar esse spray no seu bolso vai morrer mais rápido.

Kitty sentiu seu corpo tremer e paralisar quando ele começou a caminhar em sua direção com o pacote do entregador na mão. Gruner encostou a arma em sua cabeça e pôs a caixa em suas mãos, a qual Kitty quase derrubou por estar tremendo tanto.

– Você vai entrar, deixar esse pacote lá dentro e escrever um bilhete pra Holmes e minha velha amiguinha de olhos puxados. Diga que decidiu dar uma volta de repente e que voltará em breve. Não siga minhas sugestões e eu acabo com você, o carteiro e depois com eles dois lá dentro.

A respiração de Kitty tornou-se ofegante e ela conseguiu abrir a porta na terceira tentativa. Deixou a caixa em cima da mesa e escreveu um bilhete para Joan e Sherlock, deixando sua letra torta devido às mãos trêmulas e derramando algumas lágrimas no papel que deixou no chão na frente da porta.

– Pegue seu casaco, quanto menos suspeitas melhor.

Kitty mal terminou de vestir seu casaco e trancar a porta e sentiu a arma contra suas costas quando Gruner a forçou a caminhar até a van e arrancou dirigindo-a para algum lugar enquanto Kitty via o pobre carteiro entrar em pânico e chorava todas as lágrimas que havia guardado por tantos anos.


	3. Promessa

Kitty agora tinha as mãos algemadas nas costas e era brutalmente empurrada para algum lugar junto com o carteiro. Ela havia caído mais de uma vez e em todas havia sido quase puxada pelos cabelos para que levantasse. Os joelhos de sua calça já estavam rasgados e manchados de sangue. Sentia sua pele arder bastante quando o vento gelado tocava os joelhos feridos. O casaco protegia seus braços, mas também os sentia doerem. Tentou acalmar-se e olhar em volta, logo percebendo sinais de que estavam se aproximando do Zoológico Bronx, no final dos 107 hectares destinados ao lugar, por onde adentraram uma trilha de terra onde acabava o asfalto e começavam as árvores.

– Por que nos trouxe pra cá? – Kitty perguntou com a voz tremulando, quase num sussurro – Se queria fugir foi uma péssima ideia deixar a van aqui perto.

– É, pode ser que eu não fuja... Mas antes seus amigos vão perder um bom tempo procurando você nesse lugar gigante.

Ela voltou a fitar o chão, sabendo que o zoológico seria apenas uma distração e que se não se livrasse depressa daquelas algemas suas chances de escapar seriam ainda mais impossíveis. O entregador gemia e murmurava coisas inaudíveis, com o rosto retorcido de pavor. Gruner parou quando o zoológico, ainda fechado e deserto àquela hora da manhã, pareceu ficar para trás e com os seguranças tão longe que nunca os ouviriam, o ponto mais longe de tudo que havia ali. Gruner removeu a mordaça do carteiro e o jogou no chão. O pobre homem começou a implorar por sua vida e quase chorava.

– Cale a boca! – Gruner só precisou gritar uma vez para silenciá-lo – Você fica nesse ponto, e mande um recado a Sherlock Holmes e Joan Watson. Diga a eles que Gruner venceu – falando isso deu uma coronhada com a arma na cabeça do funcionário, que imediatamente caiu inconsciente no chão com as mãos ainda amarradas – E você... Achou divertido ter fugido e arrebentado minha mão, não é? Achou divertido ficar brincando de detetive com Holmes e Watson, não foi? Ficou feliz como uma criança quando destruiu meu rosto? – Ele rosnava no ouvido dela enquanto a forçava a manter o rosto perto puxando-a pelo cabelo, tornando inevitável que ela chorasse mais.

– Desgraçado! – Ela conseguiu gritar enquanto ele a empurrava cada vez mais para dentro das árvores que arrodeavam o lugar.

– Pode gritar... – ele riu – Ninguém vai te ouvir. A cada segundo que passa recordo melhor as doces lembranças que tivemos juntos em Londres. E antes que isso tenha algum final nós vamos reviver todas elas, mas dessa vez você não vai correr – falou puxando o spray de pimenta de seu bolso e o atirando em um canto qualquer.

Kitty tentava a todo custo abrir as algemas com um fino clipe de metal que puxara do bolso e retorcera enquanto Gruner agredia o carteiro momentos atrás. Quanto mais andavam menos ela acreditava que alguém viria em socorro a tempo. E tudo que tinha certeza é que preferia morrer a ser violada por Gruner de novo. E esse fosse ser o seu destino, prometeu para si mesma que o levaria junto.

******

– Gruner trocou de sapato com o nosso carteiro, por isso os passos diferentes – Sherlock falou.

– Nada faltando na van, todas as entregas e correspondências estão aqui, só está vazia – Gregson informou – Vamos levar vidas percorrendo todo esse lugar, mandei equipes entrarem. Mas acho que Gruner não seria tão imbecil, isso tudo está parecendo uma distração.

– E é uma – Sherlock garantiu – O lugar está praticamente vazio agora, mas os animais certamente dariam sinais de sua presença e um funcionário viria. Gruner parece estar numa missão suicida na qual só quer sua vingança, mesmo que morra ou condene-se a perpétua. Ele precisa se esconder, mas só precisa de tempo suficiente. Não pode estar longe.

– Sherlock! – Joan chamou a alguma distância onde acabava o asfalto e começava uma trilha de terra que se estendia por quilômetros e levava a uma enorme quantidade de árvores que se arrodeavam o zoológico – Há três pegadas diferentes aqui. Kitty, o carteiro e alguém que provavelmente é Gruner.

– Por que ele seria tão óbvio? Provavelmente não ia querer ser encontrado – Bell falou.

– Não tão rápido, mas quer ser encontrado – Sherlock respondeu – Isso não é uma vingança somente contra Kitty. Ele quer se vingar de mim e de Joan também. Nós vamos seguir por aqui – ele apontou.

– Só se uma parte dos caras for atrás da gente – Gregson lhe disse num tom que não permitia ser contestado.

Gregson e Bell seguiram para falar com alguns dos homens e Sherlock virou-se para Joan, tomando seu rosto entre as mãos..

– Joan...

– De jeito nenhum, Sherlock! Eu também vou. A responsabilidade sobre Kitty é nossa. Ela é tão importante pra mim quanto é pra você. Seja o que for que vamos encontrar ou não, eu também devo estar lá.

– Gruner pode querer usar você...

– E se ele tentar? Não foi pra isso que você me treinou todos esses anos? Por que acha que ele não me rendeu, bateu, nem nada pior no dia que machucou meu braço? Ele me ameaçou, eu o ameacei, ele sabe que sei lutar bem, que sei lutar melhor que ele. Por isso eu sei que Kitty tem uma boa chance de segurá-lo por algum tempo muito melhor do que teve sete anos atrás. E temos que aproveitar cada segundo pra encontra-la logo. Eu não vou ficar aqui sem saber o que está acontecendo. Além de estar louca pra quebrar a cara de Gruner eu mesma, eu já lhe disse que também mereço respostas.

– Eu confio em você. E sabia que não aceitaria ficar fora disso. Só ia dizer pra ficar o tempo todo atrás de mim. Eu prometi que não deixaria nada te acontecer e que nunca me perdoaria se acontecesse. Não consegui cumprir essa promessa. E não estou disposto a quebra-la de novo.

– E quando foi que pensou que não me sinto da mesma forma? – Ela falou apenas para ele ouvir e pousou as mãos em seu peito – O que mais quero também é que esteja seguro.

Sherlock fechou a distância entre eles com um beijo calmo, pouco se importando que Gregson, Bell e outros agentes da polícia estivessem olhando. Seus polegares acariciavam o rosto da esposa, fazendo-a suspirar quando se separaram.

– Vamos busca-la logo – ele disse simplesmente.

O casal seguiu Gregson, Bell e alguns policiais, fingindo ignorar os olhares e os sorrisos que os dois amigos tentavam disfarçar. Sherlock vasculhava cada centímetro da trilha de terra, tendo a certeza de Joan nunca estar afastada demais dele e de ninguém pisar no mesmo lugar onde estavam as pegadas.

– Estão escutando? – Bell olhou em volta – Parece alguém chorando. Uma voz masculina. Acho que ele não matou seu carteiro – disse a Sherlock e tomou a frente do grupo.

Andaram por mais alguns metros enquanto a voz desesperada ficava mais forte e encontraram o pobre agente de entregas caído no chão com as mãos amarradas nas costas e um filete de sangue escorrendo da testa, tão apavorado que nenhuma palavra inteira saia de sua boca.


	4. Sua vida é preciosa

– Calma! Calma... – Bell pediu ao homem caído, se baixando e o ajudando a ficar sentado – Somos da polícia – esclareceu enquanto puxava um canivete pra cortar as cordas que o prendiam.

– Joan – Gregson chamou baixinho – Acho que você é a mais indicada pra tranquiliza-lo.

A chinesa aproximou-se e se abaixou ao lado de Bell e da pobre vítima que respirava ofegantemente. Joan logo percebeu que ele tremia, suas pupilas estavam dilatas, seu rosto demonstrava que vivera momentos agonizantes enquanto era arrastado até ali e provavelmente seus batimentos cardíacos estavam assustadoramente acelerados. Ela tocou seu ombro na tentativa de lhe passar algum conforto.

– Calma, tudo acabou... – ela dizia – Ned é o seu nome, não é?

Ele balançou a cabeça afirmativamente, ainda tremendo muito, enquanto esfregava os pulsos machucados pela corda.

– Ned, vai ficar tudo bem. Nós vamos ajudar você. Eu sinto muito, ainda mais por isso ter acontecido bem na nossa porta. Eu prometo que vamos compensar isso, mas agora precisamos que nos ajude.

Após tomar algumas respirações ele pareceu mais calmo e assentiu.

– Escute, o homem que trouxe você aqui... Pode falar dele? Havia uma garota ruiva de olhos claros com vocês?

– S-sim... Ele... Apareceu do nada quando fui fazer sua entrega. Apontou a arma e me obrigou a entrar na van. Me amarrou e ficou esperando a garota. Quando ela o viu começou a chorar, ela queria gritar e usar um spray de pimenta, mas ele a ameaçou com a arma, a obrigou a deixar a caixa lá dentro e escrever alguma coisa. Disse que se ela gritasse ou tentasse alguma coisa ia cometer uma chacina lá dentro e ela seria a primeira a morrer. Depois trouxe nós dois pra cá. Está com o rosto coberto por uma daquelas toucas com aberturas pra os olhos, nariz e boca. Está usando uma combinação estranha de roupas e... – ele parou por um momento, parecendo lembra-se de algo e praticamente arrancou os sapatos que estava usando e os atirou para longe – Me forçou a trocar os sapatos com ele. Acho que calça um número a mais do que eu, isso ficou folgado.

– A garota, por favor, concentre-se nela – Sherlock pediu com a voz mais desesperada e educada que podia ao se abaixar na frente deles.

Joan podia ver o pânico dele crescer e seus olhos ficarem vermelhos com o que Ned falou em seguida.

– Agora lembro! Ele bateu na minha cabeça com a arma! Antes disse pra falar pra Sherlock Holmes e Joan Watson que Gruner venceu.

Todos ali congelaram. Joan sentiu seu coração falhar e viu lágrimas inundarem os olhos de Sherlock, ele vinha tentando segurar sua tensão, mas estava ficando difícil.

– Pra onde?!

Ned ergueu a mão trêmula apontando para trás, onde a trilha de terra se perdia entre as árvores.

Gregson chamou alguém pelo rádio e se dirigiu ao grupo no chão.

– Há uma ambulância a caminho, você será levado pra fora desse lugar e bem cuidado – disse a Ned – Não precisa mais se preocupar.

Dois policiais o ajudaram a se levantar e o levaram embora enquanto Gregson chamou os demais para continuar seguindo.

– Capitão... – Sherlock o chamou tentando manter a calma – Se aparecermos num grupo grande e armado, a primeira coisa que ele vai fazer é matar Kitty, se não já tiver feito pior.

– Nós vamos cercá-lo sem dar sinal de nossa presença. Se ele tentar alguma coisa nós vamos agir e você tem até aí pra dar um jeito de rendê-lo – respondeu, continuando a andar.

– Sherlock...

– Eu vou sozinho. Sei o que pensa e eu acredito na sua força, mas não há porque arriscar nós dois. Eu vou me mostrar sozinho.

Joan nada disse, ele tinha razão.

******

Kitty tentou a todo custo parar de chorar e manter o controle. Havia treinado anos para momentos perigosos, especialmente para a situação em que estava agora. Lembrou-se de quando Sherlock lhe dissera dois anos atrás que um dia ela seria uma detetive, estaria pronta, embora não fosse ser naquele momento. Estava na hora de evoluir, de alguma coisa acontecer. Estar ao lado de Sherlock e Joan a fez sentir o quanto sua vida era preciosa, preciosa o suficiente para não desistir dela. Se perdesse a vida, levaria Gruner consigo ou no mínimo o deformaria ainda mais. Continuava tentando soltar suas algemas, estava quase lá.

Gruner parou de arrastá-la quando considerou que estavam longe o suficiente. Haviam deixado o entregador para trás há cerca de meia hora. Seu raptor a soltou e se distanciou por alguns passos, olhando em volta e analisando o lugar. Ele parecia estar procurando alguma árvore em especial. Quando fixou o olhar em uma árvore um tanto jovem com o tronco mais fino, Kitty imediatamente soube que ele a prenderia ali e a forçaria a reviver todas as piores lembranças de sua vida. Sentiu as lágrimas voltarem a seus olhos e escorrerem por seu rosto, mas não desistiu de seus planos. Estavam tão isolados que o canto dos pássaros nas árvores altas parecia vir de um microfone. De repente a ruiva escutou um em especial que se destacava de todos os outros, por alguma razão aquele som lhe pareceu familiar, mas seu cérebro estava cheio demais para dar importância.

– Agora você vai pagar tudo que me deve – Gruner disse com um sussurro assassino ao se virar e agarrar seu rosto entre as mãos – Por ter fugido, por ter feito aquilo com minha mão, por ter sobrevivido, por ter conhecido Holmes e por ter me deformado. Seria muito mais fácil ter partido desse mundo antes.

– Nunca... Nunca vou me arrepender de ter conhecido Sherlock e Joan! Sherlock me salvou e fez viver de novo! Joan me acolheu de uma forma que eu nunca vou poder retribuir à altura! Eles são muito melhores que você! Você nunca vai ser capaz de se igualar a um mínimo deles! Você é só um psicopata nojento e covarde!! Se não estivesse com essa arma eu já teria te matado!!

Ela se calou quando Gruner atirou para cima, por sorte não matando nenhum pássaro desavisado, e baixou a arma para Kitty na direção de seu peito enquanto tornava a puxar seu cabelo.

– É melhor ter cuidado com o que fala... Isso aqui não é um brinquedo. Não ia gostar de ter uma amostra do estrago que isso pode te fazer, senhorita Watson Holmes... Posso chamar você assim? Seu verdadeiro nome se perdeu, você tem um novo... Sim, eu sei disso. Como pretende se chamar caso saia daqui com vida? Não se dê ao trabalho de pensar nisso nos seus últimos momentos, não vai precisar! – Gritou enquanto cravava as unhas no abdômen da garota, a ferindo e rasgando o tecido de sua camiseta, arrancando um grito dela – Vai! Anda! Na direção daquela árvore.

Ela não teve escolha senão obedecer. Sabia o que Gruner ia fazer. A torturaria até se cansar antes de violentá-la outra vez. Com seus braços presos nas costas e ao redor do tronco de uma árvore, não poderia se mexer, fugir, nem lutar. Estava a um tris de soltar as algemas e lutava para fazer isso imediatamente. Gruner lhe deu as costas enquanto procurava a chave em seus bolsos para prender os braços de Kitty na árvore.

******

Gregson, Bell e os policiais restantes estavam camuflados em posição estratégica desde o momento em que haviam encontrado o spray de pimenta de Kitty e escutado a voz distante de Gruner gritando com ela. Sherlock tentara dar sinais de sua presença, mas não haviam recebido nenhum retorno ou sinal de Kitty. Talvez nem os tivesse ouvido. Sherlock quase teve um ataque ao ouvir um tiro ser disparado e tudo ficar em silêncio. Ele abraçou Joan perto de si e fez sinal para que os demais nada fizessem ainda. Levou alguns segundos para tomar uma decisão e soltou Joan.

– Fique aqui – falou baixinho. Proteja-se em algum lugar. Me deixe ir na frente.

– Sherlock...

– Me deixe ficar alguns passos a sua frente, por favor...

Ela não o contrariou, era raríssimo ver Sherlock pedir por favor, até mesmo para ela, e pelo jeito como os olhos azuis a fitaram, ela quase pode sentir o mesmo desespero dele, embora o seu não estivesse menor. A trilha de terra parecia se estreitar e desaparece ali. Joan saiu dela e procurou se camuflar entre as árvores, vendo que Gregson estava a apenas alguns metros dela, enquanto Sherlock desaparecia na direção do disparo. Seu coração ficou ainda mais acelerado ao escutar um grito de Kitty ao longe e Sherlock acelerar seus passos, provavelmente temendo que Gruner já tivesse iniciado seu ritual de tortura.


	5. Fim do pesadelo

Procurando pelas chaves em seus bolsos, Gruner cometeu o erro de dar às costas à consultora, que no exato momento em que se soltou das algemas colocou-as no pescoço de seu agressor, tentando estrangulá-lo. Gruner, que já havia encontrado as chaves, deixou-as cair no chão, fazendo-as se perderem entre as folhas secas, e derrubando também sua arma. Levou as mãos ao pescoço, lutando para se libertar enquanto Kitty forçava o aperto. Gruner forçou-se na direção do chão, fazendo os dois caírem. Kitty perdeu as forças momentaneamente ao sentir o impacto em seus joelhos machucados e soltou o criminoso. Gruner apanhou a arma e a avançou para cima dela, a prendendo entre ele e o chão. Aquilo trouxe à Kitty as piores lembranças de sua vida e sentiu seu sangue congelar enquanto Gruner lhe apontava a arma e rosnava de raiva. Podia ver seus olhos em chamas e seus dentes rangendo através da touca.

– Não... – ele dizia parecendo enlouquecer – Morrer é muito fácil. Eu não vou dar isso a você – falou enquanto guardava a arma.

Os dois voltaram a lutar pelo domínio, Kitty tentando tudo para se libertar, mas Gruner a prendia pelo pescoço e os pés. Ela conseguiu desequilibrá-lo e quase levantar-se para correr, mas Gruner a prendeu pelo casaco e ela habilmente o tirou, vendo que mesmo com a proteção do tecido seus braços tinham ganhado alguns arranhões, bem como seu rosto. Gruner ergueu-se para correr atrás dela e a agarrou pelos braços, levantando um pouco sua camiseta e tocando as malditas marcas feitas com fero quente ali.

– É uma pena não haver material para uma nova tatuagem aqui, mas há outros meios de fazer isso – ele disse com satisfação ao escutá-la chorar mais uma vez.

Aproveitando que ele a segurava com apenas uma mão, Kitty lhe tomou o casaco e jogou-o sobre sua cabeça, confundindo-o por tempo suficiente para chutá-lo entre as pernas e fazê-lo se curvar. Deixando-se ser tomada por toda a raiva e angústia acumulada nos últimos sete anos, Kitty o chutou diversas vezes até vir a sua cabeça o momento em que Sherlock conversara com ela há dois anos e as lágrimas voltaram ao seus olhos com os sentimentos completamente opostos que tomavam seu coração. Aproveitando que Gruner se contorcia de dor e gemia no chão sem conseguir sair do lugar, tirou a arma dele e a jogou para longe, em seguida procurando uma árvore na qual pudesse subir e se esconder e talvez se livrar do perigo dentro de algum tempo ou estar entregue à própria sorte. Estava transtornada demais para procurar o caminho de volta. Sabia que àquela hora com toda a certeza Sherlock e Joan já estavam procurando por ela, essa era sua única esperança. Escalou uma das árvores maiores e com mais folhas, ficando alto o suficiente para Gruner não poder vê-la, apesar da dor quase tê-la impedido de subir.

– Eu sei que você está aí!! – Gruner gritava enquanto tentava se levantar – Eu vou te achar!!

Kitty escutou os passos do monstro que roubara sua vida circulando pela clareira e ficou no mais absoluto silêncio, tentando até respirar mais devagar. Tremeu assustada e por pouco não caiu quando o fugitivo encontrou a arma e começou a disparar tiros para todo lado. De repente Kitty ouviu barulhos que pareciam vir de uma luta e o som dos tiros indicava que eram disparados sem querer. Olhou para baixo, mas estava alto demais e as folhas bloqueavam parcialmente sua visão. Notou que havia mais pessoas ali, mas não se atreveu a descer.

******

Sherlock agarrou Gruner por trás, pressionando seu pescoço, e fazendo com que ele disparasse aleatoriamente, e tentou a todo custo tirar a arma dele. Uma bala perdida podia matar qualquer um em volta. Gruner reagiu, golpeando o britânico no estômago, chutando suas pernas e ainda conseguindo acertar sua testa. O consultor intensificou a pressão em seu pescoço, mas o bandido ainda não desistiu. Sherlock quase teve um ataque quando Joan apareceu atrás dele e golpeou a mão de Gruner com seu porrete. O revólver caiu no chão e Joan o chutou para longe, ainda acertando alguns golpes no seu ex-chefe depois disso. Ficando em choque, o criminoso tornou possível que Sherlock o virasse para encará-lo e o prendesse pela camisa.

– Isso é pelo que você fez com Joan! – Gritou ao chutar suas pernas para imobilizá-lo – E isso por tudo que fez a Kitty – sussurrou perigosamente ao lhe dar um soco e nocauteá-lo.

Gruner gemeu de dor e caiu desacordado. Sherlock o analisou. Estava sujo de terra, lama, havia sangue em suas unhas e dedos, o que fez o detetive congelar por dentro, suas roupas com certeza haviam sido roubadas de pelo menos dois varais diferentes e pelo menos um deles sem vigilância ou proteção, uma vez que havia arranhões provocados por unhas felinas num dos pés de Gruner. O rosto coberto pela touca que ai até o começo do pescoço, a fim de esconder o estrago que Kitty lhe fizera dois anos atrás. Estava magro, embora ainda muito forte, e mesmo que seu rosto não tivesse sido destruído possivelmente não teria a mesma cara bonita de antes. Finalizando sua análise por enquanto, Sherlock virou-se para Joan e abraçou, segurando-a firmemente em seus braços.

– Eu tô bem – ela falou diante de sua preocupação.

– Você tem que parar de fazer isso comigo.

– O mesmo vale pra você. Agora precisamos achar Kitty.

Separam-se quando pouco antes de Gregson, Bell e os policiais invadirem o local, arrodeando o bandido e logo recuperando a arma usada por ele.

– Os tiros pararam de repente – Bell falou – Quando vimos alguém cair pensamos que um de vocês podia ter ido junto.

– Está tudo bem – Sherlock lhe respondeu.

– Sherlock – Joan voltou até ele com o casaco de Kitty, intacto, mas manchado de terra e sangue.

Sherlock olhou em volta fitando o topo das árvores mais altas. Caminhou pelo lugar por alguns minutos, analisando o tronco de cada uma e voltando-se para os outros.

– É melhor termos uma ambulância lá fora. Não sei o que vou encontrar lá em cima.

– Kitty subiu numas das árvores...? – Gregson o questinou.

– Sim, eu a ensine tudo que eu pude até hoje, inclusive isso.

– Ela está ferida – Joan lhe disse – Acha que pode ter ido tão longe? Nem a estamos vendo, deve ter ido muito alto.

– Você deve ter uma ideia ainda melhor do que eu do que um ser humano é capaz de fazer quando está entre a vida e a morte, Joan. Ela pode já ter nos visto, mas esta com medo. Eu vou trazê-la em segurança.

– E se for uma armação de Gruner e ela nem estiver aqui? – Bell lhe perguntou – Você nem tá armado.

– E é assim que deve ser. Eu tenho certeza que Kitty está lá em cima.

Ouviram passos e tiros de repente. Gregson e Bell tomaram a frente dos dois consultores desarmados e viu Gruner caindo morto a alguns metros. Um dos policiais ainda tinha sua arma estendida.

– O desgraçado acordou quando o estávamos algemando e puxou a própria arma das nossas mãos. Um segundo a mais e ele poderia ter acertado sua cabeça, Holmes.

– Criminoso morto em combate – Gregson avisava pelo rádio.

– Por favor, deixe a imprensa fora disso o máximo possível – Joan sussurrou para o capitão, que assentiu positivamente.

– Vou cuidar disso também.

– Parece que tudo finalmente acabou – Bell falava mais para si mesmo do que para os outros, um tanto chocado.

– Fique aqui e não saia de perto de Bell – Sherlock pediu a Joan, mesmo vendo Gruner morto.

– Vá busca-la – a oriental respondeu, o olhando com confiança – E não vá cair – falou com ênfase – Você já tem hematomas suficientes da briga de agora a pouco.

Ele lhe mostrou um pequeno sorriso e iniciou sua subida. A árvore era alta, mas não tanto, apenas tinha muitas folhas, suficientes para bloquear a visão. Sherlock observou as folhas e galhos, tentando deduzir a direção de Kitty, não demorando muito para conseguir isso.

– Kitty...? – Chamou-a ao encontra-la sentada e o mais encolhida possível num dos galhos mais grossos e firmes.

Ela soluçava, tentando ficar em silêncio. Seus olhos e seu rosto cheios de lágrimas. Tinha arranhões no rosto e nos braços, além das roupas rasgadas por onde estavam visíveis os cortes feitos pelas unhas de Gruner e as várias vezes em que a garota tinha caído no chão.

– Kitty – chamou-a de novo, ainda sem uma resposta – Sou eu, Sherlock.

Ela o olhou assustada e sua expressão se suavizou ao reconhece-lo. Cuidadosamente Sherlock seguiu para se sentar o lado dela e a abraçou, sentindo-a agarrá-lo com firmeza e permitindo que ela chorasse em sua camisa tanto quanto quisesse.

– Está tudo bem. Gruner se foi. Nunca mais ele vai fazer nada, nem a você, nem a ninguém – dizia baixinho enquanto afagava seu cabelo ruivo.


	6. Está tudo bem agora

Sherlock esperou pacientemente acariciando seu cabelo longo enquanto ela chorava cada vez mais, sem soltá-lo por nenhum segundo. Muitos minutos depois ela parou de tremer e começou a se acalmar, seu choro diminuiu até desaparecer, mas Kitty continuou abraçada a ele. Sherlock escutou uma exclamação de Joan, estava preocupada com a demora deles. Julgando que seria uma má ideia submeter Kitty à conversa gritada naquelas condições, começou a bater no tronco da grande árvore, esperando que Joan escutasse lá embaixo.

– O que ele tá fazendo? – Bell perguntou.

– Está respondendo. Disse que a encontrou e está com ela. Está bem, mas machucada e muito assustada. Ele está tentando acalmá-la e fazê-la dizer alguma coisa.

– Pergunte a ele se há sinais de abuso ou alguma tortura grave.

Joan repetiu os gestos do marido, transmitindo o código morse através do tronco da árvore. Pouco tempo depois teve uma resposta.

– Ele disse que não, mas está preocupado com os ferimentos. Parece que ela foi forçada a caminhar algemada até aqui e caiu várias vezes. Os joelhos e pernas da calça estão rasgados e ensanguentados. Uma parte da camiseta dela também, mas ele acha que isso foi feito pelas unhas de Gruner. Alguns hematomas também, de quando ela lutou com ele e as marcas de algema nos pulsos.

Metros acima, Sherlock continuava suas tentativas de acalmar a jovem amiga, que permanecia em silêncio. Aos poucos sua respiração ficava mais calma.

– Kitty, escute... – ele falou baixinho, como se temesse assustá-la com qualquer tom de voz mais alto – Está tudo bem. Joan, Bell, Gregson e alguns policiais estão lá embaixo. Há uma ambulância a caminho...

– Não vou pro hospital – ela falou com desespero em sua voz – Não quero ir. Aquele monstro não fez nada comigo, nada do que vocês estão pensando. Se alguém vai cuidar de mim, só aceito que sejam Joan e você – ela falou tropeçando nas palavras e ainda com um tom de choro.

– Sim, Joan e eu vamos cuidar de você, mas sabe que há um processo, precisa deixar ao menos que vejam seus ferimentos. Então Joan cuidará de você em casa. Somente Joan e eu, eu prometo.

– Não quero que me encham de calmantes e me levem pra um hospital pra vestir aquelas roupas horríveis, tirar fotos de mim e me examinar como se eu fosse uma cobaia... Eu não quero viver isso de novo!

– Não vão. Não vou deixar. Vamos pra casa. Quando chegarmos lá vamos fazer chá e cuidar de você.

Ela assentiu positivamente com a cabeça.

– Gruner... Você disse... Está morto?

– Sim.

Kitty finalmente o encarou, assumindo uma expressão ainda maior de tristeza quando viu que Sherlock também estava machucado.

– Quando cheguei e o vi atirando em todas as direções eu o surpreendi e nós lutamos. Eu e Joan o nocauteamos. Quando estava sendo preso, ele acordou e recuperou a arma. O policial que o matou salvou minha vida por pouco.

– Tem certeza?!

– Sim, eu vi! Nem deve mais estar lá embaixo quando nós descermos. Me diga... Pelos ferimentos que encontrei em Gruner... Você ao menos pensou em mata-lo.

– Aquele monstro ia me prender numa das árvores, me torturar, me abusar e depois me matar! Eu soltei as algemas e tentei asfixiá-lo. Ele se soltou e nós lutamos. Ele me prendeu no chão, eu me soltei, consegui derrubá-lo e o chutei até não poder mais – ela dizia tudo de uma vez quase chorando de novo.

– Kitty. Kitty! Calma... Está tudo bem agora. Eu estou com você – falou a abraçando de novo – O que fez depois?

– Me lembrei do que me disse há dois anos quando planejei acabar com ele... Ele não estava em condições de se levantar... Então subi aqui antes que me visse.

– Shhhhi – a tranquilizou voltando a acariciar seu cabelo – Tudo acabou. Estou orgulhoso de você. E o dia em que você vai ser uma grande detetive está bem mais perto agora... Nós vamos descer e Joan vai cuidar de você lá embaixo. Não vou deixar que te arrastem pra longe de nós nenhum segundo, eu prometo – disse enquanto tirava o paletó por cima da camisa e a ajudava a vesti-lo, seus tremores também se deviam ao frio e com suas roupas danificadas, queria que ela se sentisse mais protegida.

– Sherlock... Eu quero ver o corpo.

– Tem certeza?

– Nunca tive tanta – ela disse quase com o mesmo olhar decidido e faiscante de sempre – Se eu não vê-lo morto ele sempre vai existir na minha cabeça, me perturbar nos meus sonhos... Eu preciso dar uma certeza a mim mesma de que isso acabou pra sempre. Talvez o que aconteceu... Não tenha sido completamente ruim. Ele poderia nunca estar morto se não tivesse feito tudo isso. Agora... Talvez eu possa seguir em frente, finalmente. E não quero que você ou Joan se culpem por tudo que houve hoje. Nenhum de nós tem culpa, nem o coitado do carteiro. Em algum momento isso vai ficar pra trás.

Sherlock olhou-a impressionado, sabia o quanto Kitty era forte, e agora também o quanto era frágil, mas ouvi-la proferir tais palavras depois da manhã terrível que tivera era algo que ele não espera escutar tão cedo.

– Isso também não foi culpa sua, quero que se lembre. Eu devia ter passado mais tempo olhando pela janela.

– Eu já disse que não quero que se culpe.

Sherlock lhe mostrou um pequeno sorriso e com todo o cuidado do mundo, analisou o melhor caminho para descerem e em alguns minutos estavam no chão. O consultor ergueu Kitty no colo e caminhou até Joan e Bell que estavam de costas conversando com um dos policiais e se viraram para eles. Joan demonstrou emoções que balançavam entre nervosismo e alívio e apenas abraçou a garota como pode.

– Você tem certeza de tudo que disse lá de cima?! – Bell perguntou discretamente a Sherlock.

– Absoluta.

– Você está bem? Dentro do possível? – Gregson questionou Kitty.

Ela assentiu positivamente.

– Acha que pode andar sozinha? – Joan lhe perguntou.

– Quero tentar.

Sherlock a colocou no chão e ela apertou os olhos quando sentiu as pernas doerem, mas após alguns passos duvidosos conseguiu se equilibrar bem e andou sem problemas.

– Temos uma ambulância à espera – o capitão falou.

– Sem hospitais. Eu prometi isso a ela.

– Ela precisa de cuidados imediatos.

– Um processo que ela não precisa viver duas vezes. As lembranças de sete anos atrás estão mais vivas agora do que nunca, inclusive as do hospital depois que escapou, e ela não tem que revivê-las se Gruner não fez nada com ela. Os ferimentos são vários, mas leves. Eu e Joan podemos cuidar. No máximo aceitaremos um tubo de oxigênio por alguns minutos.

– Você também, está cheio de hematomas.

– Já conhece minha opinião sobre hospitais, capitão... A menos que seja impossível evita-los. Por favor... Eu sei que Kitty não esconderia de mim se ele tivesse feito alguma coisa e não encontrei nenhum mínimo sinal disso. Ela não tem que ganhar experiências extras para acrescentar à sua lista de lembranças ruins.

Gregson o olhou como quem olha para o filho atrevido de oito anos que acabou de dizer alguma coisa absurda, mas tomou alguns segundos pensando sobre o que Sherlock dissera e concordou.

– Isso foi uma decisão dela?

– Puramente. Ela me pediu isso chorando lá em cima.

– Tudo bem. Confio muito nas habilidades de Joan. Se ela me disser o mesmo eu libero vocês dois.

O detetive suspirou irritado, e Kitty se aproximou dos dois no instante seguinte.

– Capitão... Eu quero ver o corpo – falou olhando para o saco preto fechado no chão a alguns metros.

– Tem certeza disso?

– Sim. Se eu não vê-lo morto por mim mesma isso nunca vai acabar de verdade.

O capitão assentiu e ordenou que um dos subordinados abrissem o saco. Kitty se aproximou. Joan e Sherlock se entreolharam e seguiram para o lado dela. Ela pareceu congelar no momento em que viu os olhos sem vida de seu raptor, seu olhar pareceu perdido, mas depois Sherlock e Joan puderam ver um brilho de satisfação ali e mil emoções se misturaram nos olhos cinza, raiva, medo, alivio... Kitty o olhou de cima a baixo.

– Agora você teve o que você merece... Sua coisa nojenta – disse com desprezo.

Temendo que as coisas pudessem piorar, Gregson ordenou que o corpo do criminoso fosse levado embora dali e Kitty observou os policiais se distanciando até sumirem.

– Precisamos cuidar de você – Joan a chamou – Isso deve estar doendo bastante.

– Nenhuma dor é maior do que a que esse monstro me causou por sete anos. Esses machucados não são nada. Agora que ele teve o que merece, agora que sei que posso viver em paz, essa dor nem me incomoda.

– Encontramos as algemas, a chave, e o seu casaco – Bell surgiu de repente – Vamos cuidar do caso discretamente. O capitão está fazendo tudo pra manter a imprensa bem longe. E tudo que você precisar, pode contar conosco, Kitty.

Ela assentiu e agradeceu, seguindo com o restante do grupo para fora dali e divertindo-se com a discussão entre Sherlock e Joan. Ela queria que os dois fossem ao hospital, Sherlock se recusava de todas as formas, especialmente pelo que havia lhe prometido em cima da árvore. Kitty riu ao olhar para o lado e ver Bell e Gregson revirando os olhos diante da briga boba que estavam tendo. Kitty vivera os últimos sete anos para destruir a vida de Gruner, e mesmo agora que isso havia acontecido, mesmo que não por suas mãos, não tinha certeza de que tudo que havia passado poderia desaparecer, provavelmente não, talvez nunca se livrasse completamente daquele trauma, mas pensando em sua vida após conhecer Sherlock e cada momento que passou com ele e Joan, dos mais complicados aos mais simples, seu coração se aliviou. Se aquela vida era tudo que lhe restava sentia-se a pessoa mais segura e satisfeita do mundo, ainda que no presente momento estivesse machucada, assustada, com medo. O casal de consultores lhe ensinara a jamais ficar no chão após uma queda, e ela tinha aprendido isso bem. Não tinha ideia do que sua vida seria agora, mas certamente conseguiria fazer algo de muito bom com ela. Finalmente chegaram até onde viaturas e uma ambulância esperavam. Gregson e Bell foram transmitir informações e Sherlock e Joan ainda discutiam, mas pareciam ter chegado a um acordo. Eles aceitariam cuidados básicos na ambulância, mas não um hospital.

– Já pensou no que vai fazer agora? – Sherlock perguntou quando os três estavam sentados lado a lado numa maca já com os machucados limpos e Joan os acompanhava.

– Está pensando em ir embora de novo? – Joan lhe perguntou – Tem que se recuperar...

– Não, eu não quero ir embora. Eu construí uma vida aqui desde que voltei. Eu tenho um lar e pessoas que se importam muito comigo. Eu não sei o que vai ser agora, mas agora posso realmente seguir em frente.

Os dois consultores a abraçaram entre eles e Kitty fechou os olhos, inspirando fundo. O mundo parecia ter desabado sobre ela naquela manhã, mas lá dentro sentia que estava tudo bem, como sempre estaria a partir de agora.


	7. Curando as feridas

– Já está bom, Joan... – ele reclamava pela quinta vez enquanto ela tratava seus machucados.

Haviam tido outra pequena discussão que chegava a ser cômica. Sherlock insistia que seus machucados não eram dignos de preocupação e Joan praticamente o obrigara a deixá-la cuidar dele enquanto Kitty tomava banho. Sherlock tinha hematomas em um dos ombros, no peito, no abdômen, em um lado da testa e Joan tinha certeza que vira um corte em sua perna esquerda. Por sorte nenhum era sério e desapareceriam logo.

Depois do ocorrido haviam tomado meia hora com os primeiros socorros e mais cinquenta minutos na delegacia, entre depoimentos e outros coisas. Deixaram o local e seguiram para casa, onde tomaram banho e trocaram de roupa.

– Estou aceso demais com esse caso e com o fim que teve. Podemos os dois ficar mais tranquilos agora. Kitty e sua família também – ele falava energicamente.

Joan sorriu enquanto aplicava gel em seu ombro, ele nunca deixaria de parecer uma criança de cinco anos às vezes.

– Isso não é desculpa pra não se cuidar quando estiver machucado.

Ela riu quando Sherlock fez uma careta, e interrompeu brevemente seus cuidados para beijá-lo na testa, fazendo sua expressão suavizar.

– Deixa eu ver sua perna. Não faça essa cara, eu sei que tem um corte na sua perna esquerda. O sapato de Gruner te atingiu com força lá. E não me venha de novo com aquela história da dor ajudar a te manter acordado.

– Não preciso mais tanto dela. Você faz isso muito melhor.

Joan sentiu o rosto esquentar e corar diante do sorriso dele e concentrou-se em cuidar do machucado na perna do detetive.

– Depois de tantos anos e até de estramos casados você ainda se embaraça com essas coisas... – ele brincou.

Ela apenas riu em silêncio.

– Eu estava completamente errado sobre tudo que eu disse daquela vez sobre Irene...

Por um segundo, Joan interrompeu o que fazia diante do assunto que sabia que era desagradável para os dois.

– Quando descobri que ela nunca existiu... Minha mente ficou turva por um tempo, mas então consegui me equilibrar e percebi o que você significava pra mim... Especialmente depois que Mycroft jogou na minha cara.

Agora Joan havia parado totalmente o que fazia e o encarava com seriedade.

– Eu disse que Irene ofuscava todo o seu gênero, porém alguém que nunca existiu não tem esse poder. Mas você tem.

– O mesmo vale pra você... – ela sorriu, levantando-se para beijá-lo.

Aproveitando-se da situação, Sherlock a abraçou e a puxou para deitar-se ao seu lado, intensificando o contato e o prolongando até ficarem sem ar e se separarem ofegantes.

– Ainda não terminei meus cuidados.

– Prefiro outros cuidados... – ele respondeu a beijando de novo.

– Depois – ela sorriu – Tenho certeza que você não vai gostar de ter uma infecção na perna.

Rindo da cara de desânimo dele, Joan sentou-se novamente e o convenceu a deixa-la terminar o que fazia, colocando um curativo sobre o ferimento e ajudando-o a vestir sua camisa depois. Tinham acabado de sair do quarto quando encontraram Kitty no corredor.

– Eu vou lá embaixo fazer chá e torradas – Sherlock anunciou deixando Joan e Kitty sozinhas e descendo as escadas.

As duas foram para o antigo quarto de Joan, que agora pertencia à Kitty. Joan fechou a porta e sentou-se na cama ao lado da ruiva.

– Kitty...

– Não vá me pedir desculpas de novo, por favor, Joan... Todos nós sabemos que Gruner é o único culpado.

– Tudo bem, esse assunto tá encerrado. Mas quero que me deixe cuidar de você.

– Tudo bem.

– Está doendo muito?

– Ardendo.

– Talvez doa quando eu limpar. Mesmo que você já tenha lavado, vou usar água oxigenada.

Kitty assentiu enquanto estendia suas pernas na cama e puxava as pernas da calça até os joelhos. Ela fechou os olhos para suportar a dor quando Joan aplicou o medicamento sobre os machucados, mas segundos depois a dor cessou. Em seguida a chinesa cuidou dos poucos arranhões em seu rosto e braços e aplicou gel nos hematomas que encontrou.

– Posso ver o que Gruner te causou? – A ex-médica perguntou num tom mais baixo, temendo interiormente reavivar tudo que acontecera naquela manhã.

A ruiva levantou a blusa suficiente para Joan ver os danos causados pelas unhas de Gruner. Felizmente não eram tão graves quanto ela havia pensado ao ver pela primeira vez. O tecido arruinado da roupa devia ter recebido a maior parte do estrago.

– É melhor você se deitar.

– Isso vai deixar cicatrizes? – Perguntou enquanto obedecia.

– Não... Apesar de doer tanto e de que vai levar um tempo pra desaparecer, não foi tão sério a ponto de deixar marcas – respondeu, vendo Kitty inspirar fundo quando o medicamento entrou em contato com as feridas.

– Eu andei pensando... Em me livrar dessas marcas nas minhas costas.

Joan concluiu seus cuidados, removeu suas luvas e puxou o tecido de volta sobre os ferimentos da jovem, sentando-se ao lado dela e a encarando.

– Decidiu isso hoje?

– Sim, quando estávamos na delegacia – disse ao se sentar.

– Eu nunca penso muito nelas porque quase nunca as vejo mesmo. Mas agora que tudo terminou... Eu quero apagar o máximo possível de tudo isso. Embora eu nunca vá esquecer completamente. Toda vez que eu vejo essas cicatrizes eu me sinto mal. E hoje quando lutei com aquele monstro, ele olhou as marcas e disse que daria um jeito de fazer outras – falou com dor em sua voz.

Joan a abraçou e passou a afagar os cabelos ruivos. Os olhos de Kitty marejaram e ficaram um tanto vermelhos, mas o contato Joan a acalmou. Ela permaneceu bons minutos em seu abraço e qualquer lágrima desistiu de manchar seu rosto.

– Se é isso que você quer... Estamos aqui pra você. Pra tudo que precisar, Kitty. Mas sugiro que se recupere primeiro, física e emocionalmente.

– Eu sei. Não vou fazer isso agora, daqui uns tempos...

– Pretende mudar seu nome de novo?

– Não. Não tenho motivos pra isso... Como está Sherlock?

Joan riu ao lembrar-se.

– Está bem. Deu um certo trabalho pra me deixar cuidar dos machucados, mas eu acabei vencendo de novo – disse com satisfação ao ver que fizera Kitty sorrir.

Sherlock bateu na porta no minuto seguinte e Joan deixou que ele entrasse com uma bandeja, três xícaras de chá e torradas, que ele colocou sobre a cama, e em seguida tirou Clyde do bolso largo da calça que usava e o deixou andando no chão do quarto. Kitty encontrou um papelzinho enrolado na asa de sua xícara e pensou em qual loucura Sherlock aprontara dessa vez. Ela o desenrolou e riu ao ler “Diga adeus para a dor que passou, o amor não vai deixar ela vir”. Não conseguia ficar de joelhos sem sentir dor, então arrastou-se no colchão até o casal sentado lado a lado e os abraçou pelas costas.

– Sherlock... Joan... Muito obrigada, por tudo. Eu amo vocês dois.

– Também amamos você, Kitty – a chinesa virou-se sorrindo para ela.

– Se depender de nós, logo tudo que aconteceu vai ser só uma lembrança ruim e distante. Estamos aqui pra você – Sherlock lhe disse – Pra tudo que você precisar.

******

Horas mais tarde estavam os três no quarto do casal. Joan se recusara a deixar Kitty dormir sozinha, especialmente ao percebê-la ter pesadelos durante um cochilo mais cedo, e Sherlock não fizera objeções em levar a garota para passar a noite com eles. Kitty era a segunda pessoa que ele mais amava e se importava em todo o mundo depois de Joan.

– Acabou nem olhando seus cadeados novos direito.

– Farei isso depois. Não quero pensar neles por uns dias.

– Entendo... Deite-se logo e vamos dormir, estamos todos exaustos.

Sherlock guardou alguns artigos que estivera lendo e observou Kitty dormindo profundamente. Joan, deitada ao lado dela, deslizava os dedos por seu cabelo na intenção de manter seu sono tranquilo.

– Ela te disse mais alguma coisa hoje?

– Ela quer remover as marcas das costas daqui uns tempos. Quer apagar o máximo possível as lembranças que tem do que aconteceu agora que tudo acabou. Disse que não pretende mudar de nome, nem ir embora de novo. Ela é muito forte. Vai levar um tempo, mas vai ficar bem.

– Vai sim. Nós vamos garantir que que fique – falou, apagando a luz e deitando-se ao lado da esposa debaixo do lençol – Boa noite, amor – disse ao beijá-la demoradamente.

– Boa noite – ela respondeu, confortando-se ao sentir o corpo de Sherlock contra suas costas e sentir o braço dele enlaça-la protetoramente após um afago carinhoso e preocupado nos cabelos ruivos de Kitty.

Joan pôs um braço em volta da cintura da jovem, lembrando-se que sua mãe fazia isso com ela quando ela tinha pesadelos e as duas dormiam juntas. Logo o conforto da segurança do braço de Sherlock em volta dela e a certeza de que os três estavam bem a fizeram adormecer.


	8. Tudo mudou... Pra muito melhor

Joan despertou completamente ao sentir Sherlock beijando seu rosto e abriu os olhos para vê-lo, encontrando os olhos azuis a encarando. Sherlock estava vestido em suas roupas habituais, deixando evidente que estava acordado há pelo menos meia hora.

– Tem alguém lá embaixo.

Joan o olhou assustada, não entendendo de imediato.

– Calma... É só alguém na porta. Nosso carteiro sequestrado. Já entrei em contato com os policiais que Gregson colocou na nossa porta, não há perigo.

– Devo falar com ele também.

– Não se preocupe, fique aqui com Kitty, nós o visitaremos na agência depois. Kitty também quer falar com ele. E aproveitaremos pra premiá-lo com um novo par de sapatos, já que perdeu os dele em toda essa confusão.

– Certo – ela respondeu ainda meio sonolenta enquanto Sherlock saía do quarto – Você ainda deve estar muito cansada – falou para uma Kitty adormecida.

A garota começou a despertar minutos depois, mas nem se mexeu, há muito tempo não se sentia tão segura enquanto dormia. Abriu os olhos claros e não reconheceu o lugar a princípio, então começou a lembrar-se do dia anterior. As lembranças de que estava machucada também trouxeram a dor de volta, mas bem menos intensa que antes. Sentia Joan abraça-la e pelo movimento atrás de si, soube que a chinesa estava acordada. A mão delicada da oriental afagou seus cabelos e Kitty sentiu-se acolhida como nem se lembrava de um dia ter sido.

– Bom dia – disse à Joan.

– Bom dia. Como se sente?

Kitty virou-se e abraçou a amiga, deixando-a um tanto surpresa, mas não o suficiente para não retribuí-la. Joan beijou a testa da garota e a confortou.

– Está com medo?

– Não exatamente, sei que ele se foi. Mas Gruner era um... Há muitos outros lá fora. Sei que não posso deixar isso me amedrontar pra sempre, mas...

– Sim, o mundo é perigoso. Eu não tinha nada a ver com tudo aquilo e ainda assim fui sequestrada por causa do envolvimento de alguém que eu e Sherlock conhecíamos.

– Ficou com medo?

– Sim. Quando desmaiei eu achei que ia morrer. Quando acordei pensei que podia nunca mais sair dali nem ver Sherlock de novo. Me controlei ao máximo pra não dar aos criminosos vontade ou motivos pra acabar comigo, mas isso não garantia nada. Me mantiveram viva porque eu era uma moeda de troca. Ainda assim mandaram me matar quando conseguiram o que queriam. Oshomens de Mycroft chegaram nesse momento e mataram meus raptores. Quando voltei pra casa Sherlock cuidou de mim a noite toda, mesmo depois de termos brigado. Ele disse que eu tive pesadelos por quatro noites, mas ficou acordado esses dias todos até que eu conseguisse dormir bem. Eu fiquei com medo por um tempo. Tinha muita coisa acontecendo, nós dois estávamos com nossas vidas viradas de cabeça pra baixo, foi quando nos separamos. O medo que você sente agora, Kitty... É perfeitamente normal. Isso vai passar, seus sonhos à noite também vão ficar mais tranquilos. Eu e Sherlock vamos intensificar seus treinamentos, especialmente o de defesa pessoal, vamos fortalecer nossas medidas de segurança. Vai ficar tudo bem – sorriu para a jovem e afagou seu rosto.

– Obrigada, Joan... Quando você foi embora, e Sherlock foi pra Londres... Acha que fizeram a coisa certa?

– Por que está perguntando isso?

– É que em uma das vezes que fui vê-lo o encontrei chorando, muito. Ele nunca quis dizer porquê e tentou disfarçar quando abriu a porta pra mim, mas depois que chegamos aqui, ele me falou de você, e eu conheci você, eu entendi o que tinha acontecido.

Joan assumiu uma expressão de tristeza, depois de felicidade. Já vira Sherlock chorar, mas não assim.

– Obrigada por me contar isso. Ele também chorou quando você foi embora. Mas só eu sei disso.

A garota sorriu ao saber, também havia chorado muito antes de partir.

– Eu tentei bloquear qualquer saudade do sobrado ou dele, tentei dizer pra mim mesma que finalmente eu teria paz, mas isso não durou nem uma semana. Eu comecei a sentir falta dele me acordando, se preocupando, fazendo bagunça na casa, me protegendo... Senti falta de alguém pra conversar. Tentei passar tempo com algumas amigas, conversava ocasionalmente com Bell ou Gregson, então percebi que não era a mesma coisa. Foi horrível passar oito meses assim. Tudo que aconteceu é uma história muito complexa. Nós dois cometes erros, nos machucamos muito. Em algum momento ele vai te contar. Mas no final das contas, tudo isso deu em coisas muito boas. Não sinto medo de dizer que minha vida é feliz agora.

– Temos trabalho hoje?

– Nem pensar, você precisa de alguns dias. O capitão nos dispensou.

As duas levantaram-se, arrumaram a cama e trocaram de roupa.

– Devia ligar pra sua mãe.

– Não sei se quero que ela saiba do que houve. Convivemos bem, mas nunca fomos muito próximas.

– Nós percebemos. Quando chegou aqui você era rebelde e inexperiente. Isso denuncia que mesmo tendo uma mãe que se preocupa com você, não são próximas o suficiente pra te ajudar com essas coisas. Mesmo assim, ela tem o direito de saber quando coisas assim acontecerem.

– Ela vai querer que eu pare e volte. Eu não vou fazer isso e nós vamos brigar. Sei que ela não vai culpar vocês dois, mas...

– Não precisa ser agora, mas pense nisso.

Nesse momento Sherlock bateu na porta do quarto.

– Entra – Joan falou.

– Ned está bem melhor e vai continuar fazendo entregas por aqui – o consultor falou animadamente ao entrar no quarto – Iremos vê-lo depois em seu trabalho. Ele perguntou por vocês duas e desejou melhoras para todos nós.

– Isso é ótimo – Joan lhe disse.

– Vamos lá pra baixo. Vocês duas devem comer alguma coisa. Eu fiz o café.

******

Meses depois...

Sherlock colocou Clye em cima da mesa e o bichinho passou a caminhar em suas passadas lentas por entre os objetos metálicos enquanto o detetive sentou-se junto as duas mulheres.

– Finalmente estamos arrombando esses cadeados – Joan comentou.

– Sim, alguma hora tinham que ser arrombados. Lembrem-se que os codificados são abertos de uma maneira um pouco diferente – ele explicou.

– Não diga que vai começar a me acorrentar com cadeados codificados – Kitty falou temerosa.

– Ainda não... Tenho que testar isso em mim primeiro. E nada de treinamentos pesados pra você por mais algum tempo.

Joan olhou de um para o outro e sorriu. Eram muito parecidos.

– Kitty... E a sua mãe? Você andou falando com ela depois da sua cirurgia? Andaram brigando de novo?

– Quando aquele miserável me levou, ela ficou mais brava por eu ter esperado um mês pra contar o que aconteceu. Também ficou brava por todo o resto, mas isso é normal. Tenho certeza que ela pensou em me pedir pra voltar e parar com tudo isso, mas desistiu. Eu não iria mesmo. E quando veio me ver tivemos bons dias pra conversar. Está tudo bem.

– Como estão suas costas hoje? Deve estar cansada de me ouvir perguntando. Mas como eu lhe disse, a recuperação total desse procedimento pode durar meses. E o seu foi quase de grande porte.

– Não estão mais doloridas há tempos. Me sinto normal de novo.

Meses atrás a garota finalmente havia se livrado das terríveis cicatrizes que marcavam suas costas. Joan cuidara dela cada dia em sua recuperação.

– Sua mãe é uma ótima pessoa – Sherlock comentou enquanto analisava um cadeado – Mesmo que você mantenha um oceano entre você e ela, bem com Joan faz com sua família, é evidente que as duas têm uma boa convivência. Apesar de, também como acontece com Joan, ela ser uma pessoa convencional, o que você não é, se tornou investigadora para punir quem lhe feriu, mas também compartilha de nossa paixão pelo excêntrico.

Kitty refletiu por alguns instantes e em silêncio acenou positivamente com a cabeça, mais para si mesma do que para os dois. Sherlock estava certo. De repente os dois se atentaram à ações alteradas de Joan. Ela tinha um dos cadeados nas mãos, mas só o segurava. Seu rosto havia ficado pálido e seu olhar um tanto perdido. Ela devolveu o cadeado à mesa e levantou-se, bem devagar e cuidadosamente, parecendo estar com dificuldade para se firmar de pé.

– Eu volto daqui a pouco – falou, caminhando para as escadas.

Sherlock e Kitty se entreolharam preocupados e com suspeitas em seus olhos. O consultor levantou-se e praticamente correu para amparar a chinesa e evitar que caísse enquanto subia. Seguiu com ela até o banheiro do andar de cima, murmurando para Kitty esperar e continuar sua tarefa com os cadeados. Os dois entraram e Sherlock fechou a porta. Pôs as mãos na cintura de Joan, a segurando pelas costas e tentou observar seu rosto. Sem seus saltos ela ficava ainda menor, chegava apenas a seu ombro. Isso era uma das coisas que encantava Sherlock, mas deixou sua admiração de lado ao ver que ela ainda não estava bem.

– Você precisa vomitar?

Ela levou um tempo para responder após tomar algumas respirações.

– Não sei dizer... Parece que é só a vontade.

Sherlock permitiu que ela se virasse para ele e repousasse em seu peito. Os dois se abraçaram e ele a balançou bem de leve, apenas para relaxá-la, não querendo piorar seu enjoo.

– Querida, você está grávida. Não tinha percebido?

– Estava suspeitando... Queria ter certeza.

– Quando pretendia falar sobre isso?

– Hoje à noite. Especialmente depois desse mal estar. Apesar de que assim que desconfiei há dois dias supus que você já soubesse.

– Percebi que você anda estranha nas duas últimas semanas. Ainda mais sonolenta, um tanto triste, está atrasada...

Joan o olhou de um jeito engraçado, nem ia perguntar como ele sabia disso. Mas devia saber, Sherlock sempre cuidava muito dela e até a mimava muito em suas indisposições.

– Eu calculei seus momentos de indisposição por mais de um ano – o detetive respondeu diante de seu olhar curioso e viu Joan rir baixinho.

– Você quer mesmo isso, Sherlock? E o risco que nós mesmos vamos representar pra o nosso bebê? – Ela ergueu o olhar para ele, triste e preocupada.

– Joan, como eu não ia querer? Também estou preocupado, assustado, ansioso... Nós vamos pensar em tudo, vamos dar um jeito de proteger nosso filho. Nunca me imaginei sendo pai, mas será uma honra ser pai de um filho seu. E nós dois juntos podemos muito bem dar conta do recado. Você será uma ótima mãe, e eu farei tudo pra aprender a ser o melhor pai que eu puder.

– Com certeza vai ser... Não tem que ter medo. Eu vou estar com você, e vou precisar de você – ela falou acariciando seu rosto com a mão – E já treinamos bastante nos últimos anos. O que você acha que nós somos pra Kitty aqui? Eu acredito que podemos nos considerar mais do que guarda-costas – ela sorriu.

Sherlock não disse mais nada, abraçou-a contra si num aperto reconfortante. Sentiu-a suspirar e levar as mãos para suas costas. O consultor beijou o topo de sua cabeça, mergulhando em seus cabelos negros.

– Vai ficar tudo bem – sussurrou em seu ouvido – Obrigado, Joan. Por tudo.

Ela sorriu e moveu as mãos suavemente nas costas dele, em seguida o enlaçando pelo pescoço e o puxando para um beijo. Sherlock a ergueu do chão e beijou-a intensamente até deixa-la sem ar. Se perderam um no outro e ficaram ali por um tempo que esqueceram-se de calcular. Separaram-se quando seus pulmões imploravam por oxigênio. Sherlock beijou sua testa e a fez se recostar nele de novo, protegendo-a em seu abraço.

– Como está seu mal estar?

– Melhor, mas me sinto um pouco tonta.

– Feche os olhos e relaxe, isso vai passar.

Joan assim o fez enquanto sentia Sherlock se mover lentamente.

– É melhor você se deitar um pouco.

– Quero ficar perto de você. Mas talvez Kitty precise de nós lá embaixo.

– Vou levar você pra o sofá.

Sherlock a segurou firme com um braço e abriu a porta, erguendo-a no colo e a levando para o andar de baixo, onde encontraram Kitty no meio das escadas.

– Fiquei preocupada – ela explicou.

Os dois consultores sorriram para ela.

– Então... – a ruiva começou, querendo confirmar o que ela e Sherlock vinham desconfiando.

– Não fizemos um teste oficial, mas temos certeza agora – Sherlock lhe respondeu enquanto desciam as escadas e ele deitava Joan no sofá – Você vai ter um irmãozinho adotivo, Kitty. Ou uma irmãzinha. Com sorte, quem sabe os dois?

Joan riu.

– Está sonhando mais alto do que eu.

Kitty finalmente absorveu a notícia e abriu um grande sorriso, seguindo para dar um abraço nos dois.

– Eu vou adorar isso.

Passaram o restante da manhã imersos no assunto. Kitty nunca vira Sherlock tão feliz, nem sorrindo daquele jeito. O que Joan fazia com ele era realmente impressionante. Kitty pensou sobre o futuro. Em algum tempo teriam uma criança no sobrado. Uma criança que cresceria. No futuro poderiam ter dois Sherlocks ou duas Joans. Kitty divertiu-se com a possibilidade de duas pessoas com as excentricidades de Sherlock por perto ou duas pessoas com a teimosia de Joan. Ela também pesou nos dias que tinham corrido desde que tudo havia acabado, aquelas lembranças horríveis pareciam cada vez mais distantes, nem mesmo restavam cicatrizes físicas para lembra-la disso. Foi quando finalmente percebeu o quanto sua vida se transformou após conhecer Sherlock e Joan. Ela não era mais a mesma Kitty de sete anos atrás. Era muito melhor. Com marcas eternas em seu coração, algumas péssimas e outras maravilhosas, mas melhor.

– Queremos que ajude a escolher o nome dele ou dela – Joan disse com um sorriso para a garota.

– Creio que Kitty terá boas sugestões pra nós.

– Não sei dizer, mas com certeza não vai ser Clyde segundo.

Joan morreu de rir lembrando-se de quando havia discutido uma vez com Sherlock sobre nomes caso um dia tivessem um filho, e ele havia sugerido, como era de se esperar, nomes excêntricos como Clyde segundo ou Rômulo.

– Eu nunca achei que as coisas fossem mudar a esse ponto na minha vida. Eu só tenho a agradecer a vocês dois. Por tudo.


End file.
